Baby Names and Shower Games
by Patd06
Summary: After two years of marriage, Ichigo and Grimmjow make a decision that will change their lives forever. Continuation of the Climbing Trees & Jujubes universe. AU, Yaoi, swearing, not mpreg.
1. Decisions, Decisions

**Salutations! I've hit a bit of a stalemate as far as _Sugar Daddy_ goes, but I felt it was of most importance that I posted something to celebrate my bae's birthday, so here is this! Happy Birthday Grimmjow ~(^_^~)**

**This is set in the same universe as Climbing Trees and Jujubes, one of my earlier fics, and it obviously follows the events of Wedding Rings and Heartstrings, the sequel to the aforementioned fic...I've wanted to do something with them having a baby for a while, but lord knows I wasn't about to write mpreg, sorrynotsorry, so this is a fic with surrogacy...honestly, the only reason I set it in this universe was because I'm way too lazy to come up with a different backstory, and hey, this one's all established and whatnot...waste not, want not, right? XD**

**Okay, here we go:)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters therein.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he stirred a steaming pot of spaghetti pasta. Grimmjow hadn't gotten home from the firm yet, and he was half an hour late. Ichigo wasn't upset, just worried. He worried about a lot of things lately. He turned the heat off under the pot and drained the pasta, moving to answer the phone as it rang. He balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder and answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ichi. Traffic's ridiculous out here. I'll be home in a little while," Grimmjow said. Ichigo smiled.

"Sure you're not cheating on me, Mr. Jaegerjaquez?" He listened to Grimmjow's hearty chuckle.

"Yeah, that's a negative, babe. See you in a few."

"Alright." Ichigo hung up the phone and sat it down on the counter. He wiped his hands with a towel and pulled down some plates to set the table with.

Two years had passed since he and Grimmjow had gotten married. Much to Ichigo's surprise, being married wasn't much different from what they'd had before. The only differences were some papers and a ring. Ichigo had opted out of changing his last name to Jaegerjaquez, much to his husband's disapproval. The argument was short-lived, however, when Ichigo suggested Grimmjow change his last name. They'd kept their promise to get a dog, and the young German Shepherd named Sakura was like Ichigo's little girl. It wasn't enough though. That's why Ichigo was preparing Grimmjow's favorite meal. The blue-haired male was always in a good mood after he ate.

A few minutes passed, and Ichigo went to the pantry and pulled out a can of dog food for Sakura before he opened the door to the apartment for Grimmjow. Once the other man entered the apartment, he shrugged out of his coat and shook some lingering snowflakes out of his sky blue hair. Ichigo smiled at him and walked over to hug him. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's soft orange hair before kissing his lips.

"How was work?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow shrugged before stooping down to pet Sakura.

"Work was work," he responded, and sat down at the head of the table. Ichigo sat down at the other end of the table. The two men were quiet as they ate their dinner. Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow a few times, unsure of how to start the conversation he wanted to have. "Something on your mind, babe?"

Ichigo smiled, softly. Grimmjow knew him so well it was scary sometimes.

"Yeah, actually. I want to have a baby, Grimmjow," Ichigo said. The aforementioned man had just taken a sip of his wine and promptly spit it out at the words of his spouse. Raising an eyebrow, Grimmjow questioned Ichigo carefully.

"Really?" When the orange-haired man nodded, Grimmjow continued. "Uh, I'm not the doctor of this outfit, but I don't think it's possible for you to umm...you know..."

Ichigo erupted with laughter at Grimmjow's unraveled state. He shook his head slowly before taking a sip of his own wine.

"You know, for someone so smart, you're really stupid sometimes, Grimm," he said with a chuckle. "I mean we should adopt or get a surrogate." Grimmjow smiled.

"Oh! That makes a helluva lot more sense. Thought you were going crazy on me for a minute, Ichigo."

"So what do you think?" Ichigo asked. He waited for Grimmjow to respond. After a little while, the other man looked up at him.

"Alright, let's do it," he said. Ichigo's entire face lit up with his smile, and he got up to hug Grimmjow.

"Really?" he asked, straddling Grimmjow's lap. The blue-haired man nodded and wrapped strong arms around Ichigo's waist.

"So how do you want to do this, Ichi?"

"Well, I thought about adoption, but I really don't want the hassle, so I think surrogacy will be the best decision. Agreed?" Ichigo pulled back to look at Grimmjow, who nodded his assent. The smaller male stood and went to their shared bedroom to retrieve his laptop and all the paperwork he'd been looking through. Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo opened his laptop and spread the papers on the table.

"So you just knew I'd say yes, huh?" he asked, and Ichigo shook his head while focusing on the screen of the computer.

"No, but I knew I'd be able to persuade you eventually," he responded, snidely. Grimmjow shook his head and picked up some of the papers to look through them.

Apparently, Ichigo had already found a surrogacy agency, Shihoin & Associates. He'd already had an estimated price, and it seemed he'd set up an appointment for the following Monday. Grimmjow shook his head once more; when Ichigo wanted something, he sure as hell knew how to get it.

"I don't want just any random girl having our baby. That's why I picked Shihoin. They let you choose your own surrogate, so it can be someone we know," Ichigo said. Grimmjow narrowed his gaze skeptically.

"And who, pray tell, is going to willingly get pregnant just so we can have a baby?"

"I'm thinking of asking Nel." Grimmjow almost choked on the bite of his dinner that he'd just taken. "What? She's already one of my best friends, and she's gorgeous. Her genes would match perfectly with either of ours. C'mon, Grimm, you know I'm right."

"Fine, assuming you're right and that Nel will agree to this, who's 'genes' will we be using?" Grimmjow inquired. Ichigo put a finger to his chin in pensivity.

"We could plant sperm from both of us and see which one takes," he replied after a while. Grimmjow seemed to ponder the suggestion for a while before he spoke again.

"Have you even discussed this with Nel yet?"

"No. I wanted to be sure you wanted to go through with it before I asked her," Ichigo said. Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand across his face.

"Well, call her over. If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it right," he said. Ichigo almost leapt from his seat, he was so happy. He beamed at Grimmjow, and the other man couldn't help but return that infectious smile. If this made Ichigo smile like that, they'd definitely be going through with it.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Grimmjow and Ichigo." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Grimmjow and Ichigo." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Grimmjow and Ichigo."

Grimmjow exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He didn't know if he would be able to stand nine months of this girl, but he'd try. May God or some other deity that may or may not exist have mercy on his nerves.

He opened the door and Nel rushed him, crushing him face-first into her massive bosom.

"Oh, Grimmy, it's been far too long! I've missed you!" she exclaimed, embracing him even tighter.

"Hey, crazy lady, calm your tits!" Grimmjow yelled, though his words were muffled by the aforementioned tits. Ichigo, who'd come out into the living room at the sound of all the commotion, covered his laughter at the scene before him with his hand.

"ICHIGO!" Nel cried, and she rushed over to hug her long time friend.

In her defense, it had been quite some time since she'd seen Grimmjow and Ichigo. She worked as a scout for a modelling agency in Los Angeles, and rarely had time to make the trip to New York. The same could be said for Grimmjow and Ichigo; the two both had very taxing professions, so leisures like trips to visit friends were more often than not put on the back burner.

"Glad you finally learned how to pronounce my name correctly, Nelliwel," Ichigo teased. Nel punched him in the arm playfully before dropping her suitcase by the door.

"Okay, let's have that discussion you were talking about on the phone, Itsygo," she said, reverting back to her old nickname for the orange haired male. Ichigo rolled his eyes before sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to him. Nel sat down next to Ichigo, while Grimmjow chose to sit in the armchair adjacent to them. Grabbing both of Nel's hands in his own, Ichigo sighed before he began to speak,

"Nel, you've been my friend for a really long time now. Hell, you were almost my girlfriend at one point in time, so it only makes sense that I trust you as much as I do. You're one of my best friends, and I know that the bond we share means enough to the both of us that I can ask you what I'm about to ask you. Nel, will you have our baby?"

Nel's expressive grey eyes widened noticeably and she shifted her gaze between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"You want me to what?" she asked.

"We want you to be our surrogate. We want to have a baby, and we trust you to help us," Ichigo said, giving her hands a squeeze. Tears formed in Nel's eyes, and she hugged Ichigo tightly.

"Yes! Of course! I can't believe you guys picked me!" she cried. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Yeah, neither could I," he commented. Both Nel and Ichigo turned to glare at the man, and he threw his hands up in surrender. Nel returned her attention to Ichigo. He grasped her hands once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Nel? We won't force you if you don't want to," he asked. Nel hugged him again.

"Nothing would make me happier, Itsygo."

* * *

**I originally posted this on AO3, so there's more there if you don't want to wait...thanks a lot for reading:)**

**Until next time,**

**Patd06**


	2. The Appointment

**Chapter Two: The Appointment**

Grimmjow shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He hated doctor's offices, which was ironic, considering he was married to a doctor. Even though this technically wasn't a doctor's office, it still felt like one. Sensing his husband's discomfort, Ichigo reached over and patted Grimmjow's thigh.

"Calm down, Grimm-kitty," he said. "Everything will be fine." Grimmjow seemed to relax visibly, and Ichigo returned his attention to his phone. He was waiting for a text from Nel. She was running late because she'd overslept and Grimmjow and Ichigo hadn't had time to wait for her, lest they lose their appointment. Ichigo sighed in relief when a text message from Nel appeared in his notifications.

_Nelliel Tu Oderschwanck: I'm right outside ^_^_

"Kurosaki, Jaegerjaquez, and Oderschwanck, miss Shihoin will see you now," the receptionist called. Ichigo stood and gestured for Grimmjow to stay put.

"Wait for Nel," he said. Grimmjow nodded and remained seated while Ichigo followed the woman to the back. "The other two will be along shortly."

"That's fine. Here you are. I will escort your companions to the back once they're ready," she responded while pushing the large mahogany door open.

"Thank you, miss..."

"Suì-Feng." Ichigo nodded and stepped through the entrance. A beautiful dark-skinned woman sat behind the desk with her small stiletto clad feet propped on top of it. She smiled at him brightly which caused the corners of her cat-like golden eyes to crinkle. She stood and walked towards him, her long dark purple hair cascading about her shoulders and down to her lower back. She stretched out her arm, offering him a delicate hand.

"Hello, I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. You must be doctor Ichigo Kurosaki," she said. "It's so nice to meet you." Ichigo shook her hand and gave a dazzling smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, miss Shihoin."

"Will your spouse and guest be joining you today?"she asked, returning to her seat and gesturing for him to be seated as well. Ichigo nodded in the affirmative as he sat in one of the comfortable leather chairs.

"Miss Suì-Feng said she would escort them in as soon as they were ready," he said. Yoruichi nodded and turned towards her computer.

"Okay. Well, I guess we can get all the boring, nonsensical bullshit out of the way while we're waiting," she said. Ichigo was taken aback by her informal tone, but he had to admit that it made him feel much more comfortable. He watched as Yoruichi pulled three thick packets of paperwork from one of her desk drawers. She handed one to him and placed the other two on the desk.

Just as Ichigo was looking through the paperwork, there was a loud ruckus from outside the office door. Yoruichi looked surprised, but Ichigo didn't.

"I don't give a damn about that shit!" Grimmjow's agitated voice travelled into the room.

"Oh c'mon, Grimmy, it's my favorite show! You have to watch it with me," Nel whined, childishly. Ichigo sighed before sending an apologetic look in Yoruichi's direction. The door opened and Grimmjow and Nel walked into the room. The blue-haired man looked like he'd been through 'Nam and Iraq twice, while Nel giggled and hung from his arm.

Yoruichi's expression changed from surprised to amused, and she stood to greet the two.

"Hello, I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. You must be Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Oderschwanck. So nice to meet you both." She shook hands with Grimmjow and then with Nel.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous!" Nel exclaimed, and the older woman laughed.

"Well, thank you, miss Oderschwanck. If you and mister Jaegerjaquez could pick up the packets identical to doctor Kurosaki's, we can get started," Yoruichi said. She waited for Grimmjow and Nel to get the packets. "Alright, you all can take those home and fill them out. They are to be returned at your next appointment. It's just basic things, background information and medical history. Nothing major."

The three nodded their understanding.

"Now, on to the important stuff. Will you be using a traditional or gestational surrogacy?" she asked.

"What's the difference?" Grimmjow inquired. Yoruichi returned to her initial relaxed position, propping her feet up on her desk.

"A traditional surrogacy allows for the surrogate mother to be related to the child by use of her own egg. In a gestational surrogacy, the surrogate is not biologically related to the child because a donor egg is fertilized by the donor sperm and planted inside the uterus of the surrogate."

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at Nel.

"I think we'd all prefer a traditional surrogacy," the green-haired woman stated. Grimmjow was surprised the nuisance of a woman could take anything seriously.

"Alright then," Yoruichi said. She pulled a legal pad from her desk drawer and scribbled on it. "I'll set up an appointment for you all with a doctor that specializes in in vitro fertilization. Have you decided which of you will donate?"

"Yes. Both of us will donate and we will see whose sperm fertilizes Nel's egg," Ichigo responded. Yoruichi nodded and scribbled some more.

"I'll set up an appointment with doctor Yachiru Unohana for sometime next week. I'll have Suì-Feng call you with the date. Are there any questions?"

"Yes. I found an estimated price on your website, but is there an extra fee of some sort since we're not using one of your surrogates?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi shook her head.

"There's no extra fee. One hundred thousand for the service, and the rest is up to your surrogate," she said. Nel smiled.

"Well, you guys don't have to worry about paying me a thing, so long as you take care of all the medical expenses."

"Alright, then it's settled. Thank you so much, miss Shihoin," Ichigo said. He stood along with Grimmjow and Nel and shook hands with Yoruichi again.

"You're very welcome, doctor Kurosaki. Mister Jaegerjaquez, miss Oderschwanck, a pleasure meeting you both," the golden-eyed woman said, cordially. "Suì-Feng will escort you out and set up your next appointment. Have a great day!"

Ichigo smiled happily as he entwined his fingers with Grimmjow's. The blue-haired male smiled also before placing a light kiss on Ichigo's temple.

"I am so happy right now," the smaller male said. Grimmjow gave his hand a squeeze.

"So am I," he said.

"I'm gonna have a baby! I'm gonna have a baby!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, but couldn't help chuckling a bit at how excited the grey-eyed woman was. He had to admit that he was excited as well. They were going to have a baby after all.

* * *

**I kept forgetting to post this XD That research on surrogacy was brutal T^T Thanks for reading:)**

**Until next time,**

**Patd06**


End file.
